Along with wide popularization and application of smart phones, a smart phone may support more and more applications and has more and more powerful functions. Smart phones are developed towards a diversification and personalization direction and become indispensable electronic products in lives of users.
Typically, a biological information unlocking solution is adopted for most of smart phones, for example, face unlocking and iris unlocking. Security of the smart phones is improved.